


Basura espacial

by Adhara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dystopia, Gen, Science Fiction, Spaceships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: Dos misiones espaciales: una abandonando la Tierra, otra ya de regreso. Dos tripulaciones y sus bodegas, cargadas de mercancía con un valor incalculable para la humanidad.





	1. No leer antes de Júpiter

—Posible impacto en cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno...

El disparo pasa cerca, muy cerca, y la nave entera tiembla; pero no hay impacto directo. La silueta electrónica parpadea en la pantalla, azul sobre negro, destellos de naranja impaciente allí donde les han alcanzado. La bodega está a salvo.

—No ha sido nada —afirma Ife. No ha sido nada. La bodega está a salvo. Las tripas de la nave siguen girando a su alrededor, produciendo energía, incubando sus contenidos. El cráneo de la nave cruje bajo otro impacto. El cerebro de la nave se queja a tres voces: Ife gruñe, Biran grita, el ordenador emite pitidos de alarma.

Es una nave menuda que no fue la mejor de su gama ni siquiera cuando la desarrollaron. Una nave barata y fácil de mantener; en un aprieto le vale cualquier pieza, como a un perro con hambre, y es más bodega que otra cosa, una esfera casi perfecta con gravedad centrífuga; pegada a ella, una cabeza pequeña girando a su alrededor, la mercancía el centro de su universo. Los dormitorios son sólo un añadido casi a última hora, cuando algún ingeniero avispado se dio cuenta de que si le daban una autonomía de dos meses tal vez era buena idea incluir un par de camarotes.

A su lado, el caza de la Comunidad que les persigue es todo líneas esbeltas y afiladas. Corta el espacio sin dificultad y si les golpea sólo una vez, una vez en un punto dulce, en un lugar maldito, le tendrán encima en cuestión de minutos, ganchos al abordaje y patas metálicas acoplándose a la esfera renqueante.

Son una mosca tratando de escapar de la tela de una araña. La Comunidad sólo se extiende hasta Ío; más allá sólo hay puestos diplomáticos sin poder militar. Pero quedan muchas semanas de viaje hasta Ío y el caza no se da por vencido.

Ife no conoce a Biran y Biran no conoce a Ife, pero ambos asumen que ha habido otros maratones similares antes, por la forma en la que casi no hay bostezos y apenas cometen errores debido al cansancio. Se turnan al radar y a los mandos con un ojo en la araña, siempre cerca, y otro en el largo camino a la frontera espacial.

—Posible impacto en cinco... cuatro... tres...

El golpe llega antes de tiempo como un invitado impaciente y esta vez la mosca gime y su corazón circular se salta dos latidos. Las luces parpadean al compás, una, dos veces, antes de apagarse. La consola de navegación se reinicia. La inercia les arrastra rozando la órbita de Marte.

En el silencio que sigue, Ife tarda sólo un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que el caza ha dejado de dispararlos. Ahora es el momento de dejarles tullidos y a la deriva, ahora que están ciegos y la consola sólo muestra números de serie parpadeantes. Sin duda es sólo cuestión de segundos antes de escuchar los golpes de metal sobre metal que anuncian un abordaje. Y entonces la mercancía volverá a sus manos y ellos volverán a la Tierra, criminales de guerra ante una corte marcial, porque todos los humanos juzgados en los confines de la Comunidad son tratados como parte de su ejército. Deserción y traición.

—¿Pueden condenarte a muerte doble? —pregunta Ife al aire. Biran no responde. Sus dedos pasan una y otra vez por la ristra de cuentas de plástico que cuelgan del timón pero, si reza, lo hace en silencio—. Desde un punto de vista técnico estamos abandonando el servicio a la Comunidad y además hemos robado mercancía sediciosa. Si nos cogen vivos esos serán los cargos. Deserción y traición. Y cada uno lleva la pena de muerte por separado.

—Tienes tu pastilla, ¿no? —responde Biran sin mirarla.

Ife se pasa la punta de la lengua por el interior de su labio inferior y nota el bulto minúsculo y sólido de la cápsula de cianuro bajo la piel. Si quiere usarlo tendrá que morderse y nunca ha tenido muy claro si será capaz de hacerlo con tantas ganas como para sangrar y liberar el veneno. Recuerda que Yeun Moon no titubeó en Buenos Aires pero es posible que Yeun Moon no hubiera titubeado una sola vez en su vida. También es posible que no fuera la primera vez que mordía carne humana hasta hacer sangre; pero eso ya ha quedado entre ella y el más allá. Es sólo un roce, le ha asegurado a lo largo de los años gente que nunca ha usado aún la suya. Sólo un roce hecho a conciencia, lo bastante fuerte como para romper la piel, arrancarse un trozo de carne con los dientes y luego morir. No sabe si podrá hacerlo o si la opción de una bala en la cabeza en la sala de interrogatorios de una base externa tras un juicio instantáneo resulta más atractiva.

—¿Has visto alguna vez un juicio? —pregunta y los dedos de Biran se detienen.

—Si nos atrapan y quieres usar la pastilla tienes que hacerlo antes de que te pongan las manos encima. Saben que las llevamos. Lo primero que harán será quitártela.

—Así que me quitarán el cianuro sólo para poder matarme ellos. Eso sí que es obsesión por controlarlo todo.

—Qué sorpresa —murmura Biran. Y entonces vuelve el silencio.

La consola se reinicia y los sistemas se recuperan y la araña ya no está. No hay abordaje. Ife casi espera levantar la vista hacia la cúpula de observación y encontrarse cara a cara con el piloto pegado a ellos mientras les rodea con los brazos y se prepara para devorarlos.

La mosca pasa Marte de largo. Marte con sus jardines de recreo y sus bases televisivas, las colinas rojas salpicadas de mega hoteles y platós a la orilla de mares artificiales. Están demasiado lejos pero saben que están ahí. Ife acerca la cara a la ventana de la cabina y la empaña de vaho. El planeta rojo se vuelve naranja y neblinoso.

—Deberíamos vaciar la bodega sobre ellos durante una emisión en directo —sugiere. Por primera vez desde que Yeun Moon les presentó cinco días antes, Biran se ríe.

—Deserción, traición y terrorismo.

—No está mal, ¿verdad?

Han pasado dos días desde que empezaron a huir. Por fin duermen.

Los sueños de Ife se persiguen en círculos durante horas. En algunos nunca salen de Buenos Aires. En otros la carga cobra vida y engulle a la mosca desde dentro devorándola como un parásito. Sueña que abre la bodega y que está vacía excepto por el cadáver de Yeun Moon junto a la puerta blindada, la piel azul de putrefacción y las uñas en carne viva de intentar arañar la pared de titanio. Sueña que están atados a mesas de laboratorio en algún lugar de la Tierra. Sueña con la voz dulce y pausada de la Ministra Central asegurándole que todo saldrá bien, que lo único que tienen que hacer es hacer caso a los que saben qué es mejor para la Comunidad. En realidad sólo ha entrado en la fase de sueño profundo durante dos horas y media, pero cuando despierta empapada en sudor le parece que ha vivido media docena de vidas. Al volver al puente de mando le da la espalda a la puerta que lleva al pasillo hacia la bodega. Vio morir a Yeun Moon y sabe que dejaron su cuerpo en la Tierra, pero durante los primeros minutos tras una pesadilla su cerebro nunca tiene muy clara la diferencia.

Han pasado Marte de largo y en algún momento mientras dormían han atravesado el punto que señalaba lo más lejos que Ife ha estado de la Tierra. «Esta mosca se ha escapado», piensa quemándose la lengua con el café. Sólo tienen que llegar a Ío y entonces ¿qué? Entonces todavía tienen que llegar a Neptuno. Ío marca el final de la influencia de la Comunidad y sus silencios forzados, los streams de noticias que cambian de un minuto a otro como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, la obsesión por bailar en perfecta sincronía a cada paso, día tras día, con un escuadrón esperándote a la puerta de casa si un día decidías saltar un poco más alto o moverte un poco más rápido. La primera vez que Ife se metió en líos con la policía militar fue a los doce años; le mandó un vídeo a una amiga burlándose del primer ministro de su demarcación territorial. La amiga se lo enseñó a su padre y su padre la denunció. Pasó una semana en un centro de detención de menores y volvió con un millón de preguntas en la cabeza y dos dedos menos en la mano izquierda, cortesía de un compañero al que no le había gustado que criticasen su serie favorita y que había salido de allí dos días antes que ella. Ahora ese compañero es diputado y sale en las pantallas cada cierto tiempo, asegurando que el agua está limpia y sólo los indeseables cometen crímenes.

Ife no le guarda rencor a la Tierra. Está en paz con el hecho de que sus padres sigan allí, su hija borrada de las fotos familiares y de los documentos, un espacio en blanco. Nunca se han quejado. Nunca han tenido por qué quejarse porque la Comunidad les ha tratado bien. Y ahora Ife es parte de ese club exclusivo en perpetuo movimiento de gente que «se lo ha buscado». Si les persigue una araña es que algo habrán hecho.

Un poco sí que se lo han buscado, supone. La tripa de la mosca es testigo.

—¿Cómo es la base? —pregunta en el momento en que Biran cruza el umbral.

—Vas a tener que ser más específica. ¿Por fuera? ¿Por dentro?

—¿Qué hacéis en un día normal, por ejemplo?

—Depende de lo que tenga que hacer cada uno. En la central de inteligencia recibimos informes. Sobre todo de la Tierra. Redactamos noticias para las redes, preparamos las expansiones virales y grabamos emisiones. O música. A veces obras de teatro. Depende del día.

A Ife le sube un escalofrío de anticipación por la columna al pensar en las listas de autorización artística, o más bien en su ausencia.

—¿Necesitáis gente?

—Necesitamos gente en todos sitios. Eres demasiado buena piloto para estar metida allí.

—Tú también.

—Yo sólo he hecho de piloto porque Yeun Moon ya no está. Estoy aquí por la carga. Ese es mi trabajo. Hoy deberíamos hacer una revisión en condiciones y asegurarnos de que no hay nada dañado.

—¿En la bodega? —Ife casi salta de la silla. Biran niega con la cabeza.

—La bodega está prohibida.

Contra toda lógica, la mosca sigue de una pieza inasequible al desaliento y a los años de tiempo prestado que ya debe haber acumulado. Dando un rodeo en torno a la bodega no hay mucho que examinar: no hay agujeros visibles, obviamente, o estarían flotando camino de Marte. Los paneles del techo que están a medio caer ya estaban así cuando Yeun Moon se la señaló en el puerto espacial. Buenos Aires llevaba siete años en guerra y allí la mosca no desentonaba, aparcada entre naves que no iban a volver a elevarse y los últimos restos de la resistencia argentina. Habían tenido que cruzar las líneas de batalla para llegar hasta el objetivo pero una vez allí el golpe había sido rápido: entrar y salir, desenterrar la mercancía, volver quemando el acelerador. La policía comunitaria les había dado el alto cuando Ife y Biran terminaban de cerrar la bodega y Yeun Moon terminaba de pagar el atraque. El suicidio de Yeun Moon y los intentos de la patrulla por resucitarla para la interrogación les dio unos minutos preciosos, esenciales para poder soltar amarras y desaparecer del alcance de los cañones antiaéreos, pero no pudieron evitar a la araña despachada de inmediato desde la base que la Comunidad tenía en el barrio de Villa Lugano.

Ife y Biran recorren el pasillo exterior principal con el generador ronroneando bajo sus pies como satélites orbitando el contrabando por el que se están jugando la vida. Al fin terminan por aceptar la realidad: sin saber cómo, han sobrevivido. Sin Yeun Moon, el cerebro y el corazón de la misión, su contacto con la célula de Neptuno, y sin pegar ojo, sin tener más que una idea aproximada de en qué punto se tocan la mosca y el resto de naves que han pilotado.

Cuando se sientan en el puente de mando y conectan las pantallas al canal de noticias de la Comunidad no hay ni una sola palabra sobre ellos, como es de esperar. Oficialmente no ha pasado nada en Buenos Aires y desde luego nadie ha robado nada. Nadie ha muerto. Nadie se ha dado a la fuga. En los informes oficiales la guerra en Argentina empezó y terminó en el mismo día, siete años antes. Ife, Biran y la mosca son una mentira dentro de una mentira dentro de una mentira, una hilera de matrioshkas infinitas que alguien en la cadena de emisiones pública debe ocuparse de encajar y presentar con convicción. Durante muchos años Ife se preguntó si los presentadores de dientes perfectos que recitaban las noticias creían lo que decían o si había alguien apuntándoles con un arma por si acaso decidían saltarse el guión.

—Llegaremos en nueve días —anuncia Biran. Ife abre un sobre de zumo deshidratado y se lame los dedos para que el polvo se le pegue a las yemas mientras las noticias celebran la subida en las encuestas de satisfacción—. Tenemos agua.

—Me gusta así. —Es tan ácido que puede sentir cómo le cosquillea el cerebro, pero eso no se lo dice a Biran, Biran el literal, que ni bromea ni se ríe ni entiende que a veces hay gente a la que no le gusta rehidratar el zumo deshidratado—. Total, no va a saber como el de verdad. Mejor que sea lo más alejado posible.

—¿Has probado el de verdad?

—Hace años. Una fábrica de Camposol intoxicó la depuradora del sector y al llegar al muerto número treinta y dos decidieron regalarnos una botella a cada familia. Como muestra de buena voluntad. Una empresa pilar de la comunidad, generosidad sin límite por parte de los patrones, niños felices bebiendo zumo gratis en el telediario de las nueve, todas esas cosas. Por supuesto después de la emisión hubo una polémica tremenda sobre cómo no habíamos tenido que trabajar para ganarnos el zumo mientras la gente decente tenía que comprarlo. Pero es verdad que estaba muy bueno. No quiero manchar su memoria rehidratando este montón de mierda en polvo.

—Ya. Dejemos el agua para el té —asiente Biran. Las cuentas vuelven a estar en sus manos y las cicatrices alrededor de la muñeca brillan al resplandor de la pantalla en tonos rosas y morados. Y de nuevo Ife no sabe si está rezando, porque no mueve los labios ni deja de examinar los datos de la pantalla, pero sus dedos giran sin pausa como las tripas de la mosca alrededor de la carga.

La base está en Neptuno, tan fuera del alcance de la Comunidad como se puede estar sin arriesgarse a la clase de espacio carente de toda ley humana o divina en la que se ha convertido Plutón. Había una en Marte; Ife sólo lo sabe por haber oído a Yeun Moon y Biran hablar de ella en susurros. La base de Marte es historia. La de Neptuno vive una existencia luminosa, oculta por la luz del sol en la órbita de Proteo e invisible a las naves de exploración. Una vez lleguen allí y entreguen la carga vivirán en un día casi constante: cuando no les ilumine la luz directa lo hará el reflejo de Neptuno. «No te emociones», le dijo Yeun Moon cuando Ife hizo demasiadas preguntas. «La luz del sol en Neptuno nunca llega a ser luz. Está demasiado lejos. Hace demasiado frío. Es como el día más oscuro del peor invierno en la Tierra».

A Ife le pica la impaciencia en las manos. Cuando se echa a dormir da vueltas en el catre, escuchando la respiración pausada de Biran, sin saber si él duerme o no. Una vez incluso le pregunta, muy bajo, si está dormido. No hay respuesta. Biran siempre se acuesta con los auriculares puestos. Así que a Ife sólo le queda imaginarse Neptuno y la base donde siempre es de día, aunque no sea un día de verdad. Nunca ha estado allí pero ya se siente parte de ella.

—Algo va mal —dice Biran un día, mientras Ife juega en su consola.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No es normal que la araña nos dejara marchar tan fácilmente.

Ife sabe que es verdad pero siente la obligación moral de resistirse.

—Tal vez se dio por vencida.

—¿Cuántas veces has visto a una nave de la Comunidad dándose por vencida?

Ife conoció una vez a una chica que trabajaba como psicóloga para la Comunidad. Se hicieron lo bastante amigas como para que le advirtiera de lo que sospechaba: la policía militar está hecha de perros rabiosos y pirañas, hombres y mujeres que en las pruebas psicológicas y los escaners cerebrales reciben puntuaciones que parpadean en rojo, que advierten que no deberían estar a cargo de nada que implique enfrentamientos, que muchos de ellos no deberían estar en la calle. Pero están en las calles, con humo y escudos y balas de goma. Nunca se detienen. Nunca paran hasta que te paras tú.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos llevarles a la base.

—No podemos seguir adelante. No podemos pasar de Júpiter o adivinarán que estamos en Neptuno.

—¿Y dar media vuelta? ¿Intentar llegar a Marte y ocultarnos allí?

—Marte está lleno de bases del ejército bajo todos esos hoteles y módulos residenciales. No llegaríamos a atracar.

Ife se mordisquea la piel seca de los labios y pasea la vista por el ventanal como si la araña fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro en su campo visual ahora que saben que está ahí, invisible y silenciosa. Implacable.

—Entonces tenemos que despistarlos.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú eres el militar, yo soy sólo una alborotadora descontenta.

—Creía que sabías pilotar.

—Sí, eso también. Más o menos. —Si las escaramuzas aisladas en las que ha participado cuentan y si haber estrellado un par de naves intratmosféricas se incluye en la categoría de éxitos, entonces Ife sabe pilotar.

—Más o menos. Perfecto, me vale —murmura Biran sin rastro de sarcasmo. Al ponerse en pie le hace un gesto a Ife para que tome asiento a los mandos de la mosca—. Toda tuya.

—¿Y a dónde vas tú?

—A asegurarme de que no vamos perdiendo piezas del motor de aquí a Andrómeda en cuanto empecemos a acelerar. Creo que ya hemos tentado suficiente a nuestra suerte con la escapada de Buenos Aires. Esto iba a ser un viaje tranquilo...

Ife toma asiento y la silla se adapta con un crujido a las nuevas dimensiones de su ocupante y a su forma de disponerse, con la espalda recta y más cerca de los controles que Biran, que casi conduce tumbado. La pantalla del radar no muestra más que basura y un par de asteroides perdidos; pero eso no significa que la araña no esté ahí. Ahora que han llegado a la conclusión de que todavía les sigue, Ife no puede quitársela de la cabeza. ¿Qué órdenes tienen? La mercancía es valiosa pero no vacilarán en destruirla. ¿En qué momento se dieron cuenta de que simplemente podían hacerles creer que estaban a salvo y seguirles hasta la base? ¿Había sido una orden emitida desde la Tierra o los pilotos de la araña pensaban por sí mismos, hasta cierto punto?

Es posible que esté dando paso a una nueva persecución, a otros dos días sin dormir o tal vez, incluso, al final del viaje. Pero conducir a los ojos y oídos de la Comunidad hasta Neptuno sería desastroso. Sin dudar, Ife activa la serie de botones e interruptores que preparan a la mosca para alzar el vuelo. Todas las luces excepto las más esenciales se apagan, cada gota de energía destinada a los propulsores y al corazón giratorio, y las manos de Ife se cierran en torno al timón como si hubiera sido moldeado sólo para sus dedos.

Gira ciento ochenta grados y es una maniobra perfecta, un círculo cerrado más digno de un halcón peregrino que de una mosca torpe. Los segundos pasan y se amontonan, la mosca se queja por haberla levantado de siesta e Ife la lleva en línea recta hacia Marte, a seis mil kilómetros de distancia. Los propulsores gimen.

La araña se ilumina, resucita en el radar e Ife contiene una exclamación de alegría aunque no haya razones para estar contenta. Tenían razón, sí. Pero ahora tienen que deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas o se quedarán atrapados en una persecución eterna hasta que uno de los dos falle, hasta que se les agote la energía o se les rompan las tripas. Y la mosca lleva las de perder.

Tiene a su favor que la araña no se lo esperaba; igual estaban desayunando o jugando a las cartas; pero han perdido segundos vitales antes de revelar su posición. Ife tiene que poner casi todo su peso en el timón para repetir la maniobra de giro, y esta vez sí que parece una mosca dándose cuenta en el último segundo de que está a punto de estrellarse contra un cristal, no un ave rapaz que sabe lo que hace. Corcovea otra vez en la ruta hacia Júpiter, caprichosa y testaruda, y pasan tan cerca de la araña que casi puede oírles pensar que se han vuelto locos, corriendo a inmolarse en un choque silencioso y solitario, para unirse al cinturón de asteroides que marca la entrada al sistema exterior.

El cinturón de asteroides. Está ahí, literalmente delante de sus narices, y no puede creer que no se le hubiera ocurrido hasta ahora. Ceres brilla en el panel, una luna nueva, tentadora y plateada.

—¿Biran? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le llega la voz desde muy lejos, al otro lado de la bodega sagrada.

—Tal vez te convenga buscar algo a lo que agarrarte.

—No hay nada a lo que agarrarme.

—Entonces ven aquí y ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

—El motor...

—¡Asteroides, Biran! ¡Un montón de ellos! ¡Tienes seis minutos y... cuarenta y dos segundos! ¡Cuarenta! ¡Treinta y ocho! Ya sabes cómo va esto, ¿no?

Biran exclama algo en un idioma que Ife no entiende y todas las funciones del ordenador que no se relacionan con la navegación están desactivadas, así que no puede usar el traductor automático, pero el sentimiento es universal. A la palabra desconocida le siguen una batería de golpes, algunos metálicos y otros sordos, hasta que Ife pierde un poco la paciencia.

—¿Has decidido ahorrar tiempo y empezar a echarnos abajo desde dentro? —No lo dice muy alto; después de los gritos le está picando la garganta. El oído de Biran debe ser sobrenatural para todo lo que no sea hacerla caso cuando trata de buscar conversación en el catre porque responde, todavía igual de lejos.

—Este generador está sujeto con cinta aislante y buenos deseos, pero a estas alturas no puedo hacer nada más. —Y luego mucho más cerca, cuando entra en el puente—. ¿El cinturón de asteroides? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

—La pregunta en realidad es cómo no se nos ha ocurrido. Abróchate. No quiero tus sesos esparcidos por mi consola.

Un resplandor les adelanta camino de Ceres. La araña se ha cansado de perdonarles la vida y es una suerte que la mosca sea técnicamente incapaz de volar en línea recta; lo que unos llamarían defecto de fábrica para otros es una característica envidiable.

El zigzag de la mosca les salva cuatro, cinco veces más, cinco y media cuando uno de los disparos les alcanza pero no de lleno.

—Un rasguño —anuncia Biran de inmediato dentro de su corriente interminable de información, consejos y análisis. Ife sólo se ocupa de no estrellarse contra las rocas que les rodean, algunas del tamaño de pelotas de volleyball, otras más grandes que cualquiera de los estudios donde Ife ha vivido. Un rasguño, se repite. Una pata de la mosca rota e inservible, nada más.

Contra todo pronóstico la torpeza de la mosca se vuelve en su favor cuando Ife les conduce a la zona más densa del cinturón. Cuando el generador trastabilla es fácil jugar con la inercia o cambiar de ritmo aprovechando el momento en el que, milagrosamente, vuelve a. Los movimientos fluidos y vertiginosos de la araña requieren espacio, no el campo de minas estático que forman los asteroides en torno a Ceres.

Ahora la araña dispara constantemente. Quieren acabar con esto. Quieren convertirles en un asteroide más, flotando muerto entre Marte y Júpiter, y volver a su planeta, a su casa, a contarles a sus hijos que en esa misión han terminado con dos peligrosos terroristas que huían con mercancía peligrosa. Es un milagro que sigan volando. La mosca pierde una pata tras otra, antenas, pedazos de chapa que caen sobre el ventanal antes de rebotar y perderse.

—Ife... —es lo único que dice Biran, pero no hace falta que añada más porque Ife lo está pensando y la mosca lo está gritando en su idioma de pitidos electrónicos y gruñidos metálicos. «Ife, sácanos de aquí». «Ife, no podemos aguantar mucho más».

Por tercera vez, Ife se prepara para girar, una mano en el timón, los dedos de la otra preparados para ejecutar la secuencia de comandos que les deje a la deriva durante un segundo, los propulsores cambiando de posición en ese segundo. «Ife, no sé si voy a poder», le está diciendo la mosca. Las primeras dos veces han usado el factor sorpresa, pero ahora que la araña está tan cerca va a ser obvio. La otra opción es continuar esa carrera suicida a través del cinturón perdiendo piezas a lo largo de medio sistema solar.

—Hazlo, Ife.

Flotan un segundo, suspendidos entre las rocas. La araña se prepara para asestar el golpe mortal, todavía precipitándose sobre ellos. Cuando los propulsores se reactivan lo hacen a estribor, y la mosca hace eses borracha hacia un lado en vez de dar media vuelta.

La araña, veloz, grácil, se estrella contra un asteroide poco más grande que un coche. Sus pedazos flotan sobre la mosca como una nube de meteoros al rojo. Ife y Biran los siguen con la mirada.

—¿Ya está? —pregunta Ife. El radar dice que sí. La ausencia de disparos dice que sí. El trozo de casco pintado de azul con la mitad del nombre de la araña dice que sí. Pero ella no termina de creérselo.

Biran se pone en pie con piernas temblorosas y le posa la mano en el hombro.

—Ya está. Buen trabajo.

—No pareces muy convencido.

—Déjame ir a vomitar todo lo que he comido en los últimos treinta y dos años y luego te lo repito con más convencimiento.

—¿Crees que había más?

—No. Les tendríamos encima ahora mismo. No creo que pensaran que podríamos librarnos de una, así que por qué gastar recursos. Podemos irnos a casa. —La voz de Biran se va perdiendo en el pasillo hasta que sólo queda un eco, la palabra «casa» retumbando por las paredes metálicas.

En realidad es difícil chocar con un asteroide del cinturón. Las probabilidades para una nave de su tamaño son de entre cincuenta y cien millones, siempre que no irrumpan en la zona más densa a velocidades muy superiores a las razonables, como acaban de hacer. Ahora Ife deja descansar a la mosca, que vuelve a velocidad de crucero, y las rocas que un momento antes han sido obstáculos potencialmente mortales se vuelven estrellas muertasSin soltar el timón de la mosca, Ife se recuesta y el asiento vuelve a abrazarla, atento a sus constantes vitales para despertarla con un pitido si percibe que ha entrado en alguna fase del sueño. No se queda dormida. En realidad, como la mosca, se limita a entrar en velocidad de crucero.

Imagina que Biran se ha echado a dormir y deja pasar varias horas hasta que el radar muestra que están saliendo de la zona del cinturón. A partir de ahí el piloto automático puede ocuparse de rozar la órbita de Júpiter lo bastante como para que les impulse parte del camino hasta Saturno y ahorrar un poco de energía. Aún así nota que le cuesta separarse de los mandos. No se parece a nada que haya pilotado antes, a las cápsulas prestadas o robadas que destrozaba y olvidaba tan pronto como pulsaba el botón de expulsión. No le importaría quedarse dormida allí mismo, si no fuera porque el asiento insistiría en acoplarse a cada uno de sus movimientos y no le parece una idea muy apetecible. Consigue ponerse en pie. Se le cierran los ojos y los últimos metros del pasillo hasta las literas los recorre de memoria, tocando las paredes, encaramándose por algún milagro a su catre. Duerme durante casi diez horas, hasta que Biran la despierta, y podría haber dormido diez horas más. Nunca ha dormido tanto tiempo seguido en toda su vida.

Es porque se están quedando sin oxígeno.

Uno de los disparos de la araña ha tocado una parte del casco que ya estaba debilitada por años de uso y la mala calidad de la manufactura de la mosca en lo referente a los puntos más frágiles. Es un golpe de suerte, en realidad. Los pilotos de la araña han muerto sin saber que han cumplido su misión. La presión de la nueva herida hace que algo vital en la popa de la mosca empiece a desmenuzarsey el metal en su interior se abomba y pliega hasta que han aparecido agujeros microscópicos, invisibles a simple vista, tan catastróficos como si un niño (un niño extraterrestre, grande como un edificio) le hubiera arrancado la cabeza para ver qué pasa después. Para cuando Biran se da cuenta de lo que está pasando han perdido el ochenta por ciento de sus reservas de oxígeno, regaladas al cinturón de asteroides antes incluso de que Ife se levantara del sillón del piloto.

Lo único que Biran puede hacer es bloquear las cámaras vacías, cambiar la configuración del sistema climático para que dispense el oxígeno justo para no morir aún y esperar a que Ife despierte. Se duerme él también; es imposible no hacerlo, por el cansancio y porque su cerebro le está diciendo que no puede respirar.

Cuando suena la alarma Biran tiene la boca seca y un dolor persistente tras el ojo izquierdo. Lo primero que hace es acercarse al módulo de alimentación y rehidratar una jarra de vitamina C y otra de agua. En su catre, Ife se da media vuelta y gruñe que la deje dormir. Si estuviera despierta del todo podría notar que le cuesta llenar los pulmones y los bostezos se cortan a la mitad. Tal vez no lo relacionase con la escasez de oxígeno pero eventualmente se daría cuenta de que algo va mal. Biran ha jugueteado con la idea de no decirle nada porque no va a cambiar nada, pero la ha desechado casi de inmediato. Se bebe su agua y su zumo y luego llena dos vasos más para Ife y se los acerca a la litera.

—Esta es la peor resaca de mi vida y ni siquiera he bebido —se queja Ife con el brazo tapándole la cara—. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

—Toma esto. Te sentirás mejor.

—Espero que sea un cóctel de oxy.

—No hemos bebido nada desde antes de descubrir a la araña. Tu cerebro debe parecer un estropajo. Bebe.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo piropear a una chica, ¿eh? —gruñe Ife, pero al menos se incorpora sobre los codos y apura ambos vasos de dos tragos—. ¿Por qué tú estás fresco como una lechuga y yo me siento como si me hubieran pasado por la picadora?

—Es fácil decir algo así cuando todavía no has abierto los ojos.

—¿No he abierto los ojos? Te juro que he dado la orden. —Ife vuelve a dejarse caer sobre la almohada y Biran sonríe un poco, aunque ella no pueda verlo. Dos minutos más y se lo dice.

Pasan los dos minutos e Ife ha empezado a frotarse los ojos, incluso a hacer amago de rodar hasta el suelo. Tres minutos más y se lo dice, se jura Biran.

Ife medio cae medio salta al suelo y desaparece en el minúsculo baño. Está ahí seis minutos. Biran se repite a sí mismo que en cuanto salga tiene que darle las noticias.

—¿Todavía estás ahí? Qué frío hace hoy. —Ife sale del baño rascándose la tripa. Anadea descalza hasta su armario y se pone un jersey.

Ife se lava los dientes y Biran no se lo dice. Ife se pone doble capa de calcetines y Biran no se lo dice. Ife se acurruca con una taza de café en el sillón del copiloto y juega a explotar nubes de colores en su consola y Biran no se lo dice. No es que esté esperando a que ella se dé cuenta pero le sorprende que no lo haya hecho aún.

Ife hace explotar una nube morada que le da cien mil puntos y Biran se lo dice.

—Nos estamos quedando sin oxígeno.

Al principio cree que no le ha oído, enfrascada en el juego y en su musiquilla pegadiza, porque lanza un par de bombas más a las nubes. Entonces Ife pregunta, con voz monótona e indiferente que no es la suya:

—¿A qué velocidad?

—No vamos a ver Neptuno. Dudo que lleguemos a ver Saturno.

—Saturno está a sólo cuatro días de travesía.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y lanzar una señal de socorro? Saturno está lleno de granjas de hidrógeno y amoniaco. Es una ruta muy activa, hay naves de carga yendo y viniendo constantemente.

—Serían naves de la Comunidad. Iríamos directos a las salas de interrogación de la base más cercana.

—Así que tengo que elegir entre morir por mi cuenta o ser torturada y que me maten. Entiendo. —Ife todavía no ha levantado la mirada de su pantalla aunque hace un rato que ha dejado de jugar—. ¿Te importa que vaya al baño un rato?

—No, claro que no.

Ife pasa a su lado sin mirarle y se encierra en el cubículo. Durante los siguientes quince minutos incluso el zumbido del generador desaparece engullido por la fuerza de la rabia de Ife, que grita, llora, maldice y ocasionalmente golpea la puerta. Biran hace girar sus auriculares entre los dedos; sólo necesita ponérselos y le envolverá el silencio más absoluto, ahogando a Ife y los gemidos de la mosca herida de muerte. Pero eso no hará que dejen de existir, así que se obliga a escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Ife resonando en los pasillos hasta que se queda ronca, igual que él ha hecho unas horas antes junto a los paneles que mostraban el nivel de los tanques mientras ella estaba casi en coma. Si sólo les quedase la mitad del oxígeno o incluso un cuarenta por ciento tendría sentido llamar a la puerta y pedirle que lo conservase. Pero, en realidad, puede gastar todo el oxígeno que quiera; no va a marcar ninguna diferencia.

Eventualmente, la realidad termina extinguiendo todo lo que no sea aceptación y a Ife se le agotan las lágrimas y la rabia. Morir durante esta misión siempre había sido una posibilidad, pero ambos habían asumido que lo harían acribillados por la policía militar como Yeun Moon o en una explosión recién salidos de la órbita terrestre, o como mucho ajusticiados tras un juicio instantáneo en una sala de detención de Marte. Han llegado tan lejos, mucho más lejos de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, y su muerte ahora no servirá ningún propósito real más allá de servir de moraleja, de recordatorio sobre la importancia de mantener el sistema que revisa el nivel de los tanques de oxígeno encendido a toda costa, incluso durante las maniobras más exigentes.

Al salir del cubículo Ife tiene los ojos rojos y la nariz húmeda, pero cuando se vuelve a sentar en el asiento del copiloto mira a Biran directamente.

—¿Qué pasa con la misión? ¿Dejamos el piloto automático encendido con la ruta a la base y cruzamos los dedos para que no la intercepten?

—Habrá que programarla para que llegue a la órbita de Neptuno y emita una señal codificada una vez allí. No podemos dejar las coordenadas exactas en la memoria. Si una patrulla exterior decide abordarla sería lo primero que mirarían.

Ife introduce coordenadas, amplia y cierra cartas de navegación y finalmente programa un SOS en la frecuencia que en teoría debían utilizar una vez la mosca entrase en la órbita de Neptuno, si se daba el caso de que Yeun Moon y Biran estaban muertos para entonces. Al terminar, Ife se recuesta en el sillón y se frota los ojos con la manga del jersey.

—¿Cómo lo vas a hacer tú?

Biran sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere, pero no puede evitar preguntar:

—¿El qué?

—¿Vas a suicidarte? ¿O vas a esperar a que se nos acabe el oxígeno del todo?

—No lo sé. No lo he... mentira, sí que lo he pensado. Pero no en términos prácticos. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

Ife duda un poco antes de decírselo.

—Quiero entrar a la bodega.

Biran asiente.

Están en el pasillo que rodea la bodega, dentro del ecuador de la mosca que marca el generador circular, y allí la gravedad fluctúa confusa entre una pesadez que les pega los pies al suelo y la sensación de que su pelo flota en todas direcciones. En realidad, el pasillo interior de la mosca no es un lugar para pasar el rato; son las tripas de la nave, llenas de energía y caos, el reactor en miniatura amenazando con borrarles del universo si un día cambia de humor. Esa línea de naves fue construida asumiendo, por alguna razón, que la tripulación apenas accedería a la bodega con el generador encendido. En realidad esa era la intención cuando salieron de la Tierra.

Ife y Biran sacan sendas llaves colgadas al cuello y las introducen en el panel de control de la escotilla que se abre con un zumbido de fastidio. De inmediato les golpea un olor particular, a cerrado, a humedad, a cosas que no existen en el espacio estéril o en los pasillos relucientes de la Comunidad. La bodega esférica de la mosca no es muy grande y está llena, completamente llena, de cajas de metacrilato. Esas cajas a su vez están llenas de libros. Libros sobre otras religiones y otras ideas, que fueron los primeros en desaparecer. Libros sobre historia y las señales que apuntan a la repetición de un ciclo, libros sobre arte que inspiraba a la gente a salir a las calles. Periódicos encuadernados y novelas, libros para niños, cómics. Ninguno de los tres, ni Yeun Moon ni Ife ni Biran se pararon por un segundo a considerar cuáles merecían ser salvados. Todos merecían ser salvados. La guerra a la que ningún programa de la Comunidad quiere llamar guerra en Buenos Aires había destruido la mayor parte de la biblioteca nacional años antes, pero parte del fondo había sido escondido en los sótanos y ahora vuela hacia Neptuno en una nave que se ahoga.

La gravedad en la bodega está configurada para que todas las paredes puedan ser suelo y techo a la vez. Cuando Ife por fin se anima a entrar y pasear entre las cajas abre un par de ellas y las cubiertas de los libros tiemblan, sus páginas laten como si hubiera corriente. Tras ella, Biran tiene las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sé que tendríamos que esperar a que los catalogaran...

—No tenemos tiempo para esperar —murmura Ife. Y espera a alguna explicación sobre cómo algunos de ellos pueden ser valiosísimos, casi únicos, después de siglos de supremacía de las pantallas sobre el papel y después de la purga de la Comunidad, cómo el papel es delicado y los cambios de gravedad pueden ocasionar riesgos estructurales, cómo son unos simples mensajeros y su misión se limita a asegurar que llegan sin daños a manos de gente más capacitada para manejarlos. Pero en su lugar Biran mete la mano dentro de una de las cajas y saca uno al azar. La portada está tan gastada que Ife no puede adivinar qué muestra, si dos personas o dos manos, o tal vez una fotografía abstracta.

—«De amor y de sombra» —lee Biran en alto. Con mucha más soltura de la que Ife hubiera esperado, teniendo en cuenta que están manipulando mercancía peligrosa y ninguno de los dos es lo bastante viejo como para recordar un tiempo en el que los libros estaban al alcance de la gente normal, abre una página al azar y entorna los ojos para leer en alto—: _La humanidad debe vivir en un mundo unido, donde se mezclen las razas, lenguas, costumbres y sueños de todos los hombres. El nacionalismo repugna a la razón. En nada beneficia a los pueblos. Sólo sirve para que en su nombre se cometan los peores abusos._

—Por si nos estábamos preguntando por qué habían prohibido ese en particular. ¿Es un tratado político? Tiene un título bastante raro.

— _La historia de una mujer y un hombre que se amaron en plenitud, salvándose así de una historia vulgar_. Creo que es una novela.

Ife alza las cejas y se anima a abrir otra caja, sacar otro libro, elegir otra página al azar.

— _La ira del dragón era indescriptible, esa ira que sólo se ve en la gente rica que no alcanza a disfrutar de todo lo que tiene, y que de pronto pierde algo que ha guardado durante mucho tiempo, pero que nunca ha utilizado o necesitado_ —lee saboreando las palabras y sonriendo a medida que la frase se desenrosca, despierta por fin después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Alza el libro para que Biran lo vea—. Este es corto. El tuyo también. Seguro que nos da tiempo a leerlos enteros.

—¿Y los demás?

—Tenemos cuatro días, a lo sumo. No podemos leerlos todos —explica Ife, infinitamente triste al respecto. Reconoce algunos de los títulos porque cada diez o quince años se rueda una versión nueva que sustituye a la antigua en todos los archivos, pero está segura de que hay miles, cientos de miles de escenas, frases e ideas que la Comunidad ha ido limando en las películas y que siguen impresas en los libros a su alrededor.

Por supuesto, Ife tiene razón. No pueden leerlos todos. El golpe ha tenido tanto éxito que ahora mismo la mosca tiene dentro cuatrocientos ochenta y dos libros. Sus dos tripulantes tienen noventa horas de plazo, aproximadamente, antes de que la falta de oxígeno empiece a hacer que las letras bailen sobre las páginas. Biran deja libros sobre la consola de navegación, sobre la mesa del desayuno y los catres, incluso en el pasillo, estableciendo una especie de sistema de clasificación para dividirlos por tamaño y por facilidad de lectura. Acostumbrados al lenguaje simple y repetitivo de las emisiones comunitarias o al estilo lleno de cifras de la base de Neptuno, algunas de las frases se vuelven serpientes que se muerden la cola y sólo pueden disfrutarlas como una canción en un idioma desconocido, conscientes de que con un poco más de tiempo terminarían acostumbrándose a su gramática y su ritmo. Con un poco más de tiempo podrían leer página por página en alto, tantas veces como hiciera falta.

Aún así, no se apresuran. No saltan de párrafo a párrafo, atragantándose con las letras. Ife se sienta en el sillón del copiloto y Biran en el del copiloto y se turnan para ir leyendo: primero la sinopsis, si el tiempo no se ha comido la cubierta de papel. Después el primer párrafo. A partir de ahí, cincuenta páginas más adelante, un diálogo. Otras veinte páginas y dos párrafos más. A veces conocen la historia y no necesitan llenar los huecos. Jamás vuelven atrás.

Veinte horas después y sólo han abandonado los sillones para beber agua o ir al baño. Veintiséis horas después y la cabeza de Ife empieza a balancearse mientras Biran desgrana una descripción de Los Angeles en 1996. Cuando le oye callarse se despereza de inmediato y manosea la interfaz de la consola para configurar una cuenta atrás.

—Necesito dormir una hora. No sigas sin mí —pide. Y ambos se quedan dormidos en los sillones, Biran con el libro que están leyendo entre las manos, Ife con el que le seguirá sobre las rodillas.

Cuando les despierta la alarma siguen donde lo han dejado. Biran hace más café mientras Ife lee: «Tal vez nos equivoquemos siempre, a la hora de juzgar el corazón de los demás». Nunca se saltan la última frase y a veces leen la última frase la primera y luego tratan de recoger las piezas por el camino, de salto en salto, con nombres que al principio no les dicen nada y a veces al final tampoco.

Cincuenta y seis horas después de abrir la puerta de la bodega y los arcones de los libros, Ife anuncia que no soporta el estilo de James Joyce. Biran no se pronuncia al respecto más que para decir lo mismo sobre Martin Amis. Los dos coinciden en que si hay más libros de Isabel Allende en esta biblioteca flotante y urgente tienen que encontrarlos mientras todavía respiren. En vez de ir y volver cargados, se llevan un colchón a la bodega. Para leer mejor desvían algo de la energía del generador de gravedad a la red lumínica y los libros de tapa blanda en lo alto de las cajas empiezan a abrirse solos. Susurran y ondulan como algas de papel.

Comen en la bodega. Dormitan hechos un nudo de brazos, piernas y libros, en tramos de veinte minutos cada cinco horas, lo justo para que no se les fría el cerebro. Pero cada vez están más cansados. Tres días de oxígeno escaso les ha vuelto los músculos melaza y empieza a fallarles el aliento para leer. Y al final queda claro que los cuatro días que había calculado Biran eran una estimación un poco más optimista de lo que da de sí la realidad.

—No vamos a llegar ni a oler Saturno —susurra Ife con un hilo de voz.

—No esperaba que fuéramos a hablar tanto. Si me hubieras dejado leer en silencio tendríamos... dos horas más. O no.

Biran se encoge en el colchón con los ojos cerrados. Ife alarga la mano hacia la caja más cercana y escoge un libro al azar.

—¿El último?

Biran no abre los ojos pero asiente. A Ife le cuesta abrirlo, le cuesta encontrar los sonidos que forman las palabras, pero una vez comienza siente que es el libro quien la está leyendo a ella.

— _Le recorrió un estremecimiento, como un temblor que pasara por el mar..._ —A Ife se le corta la respiración. El dedo con el que sigue la lectura da un pequeño salto—. _Al momento siguiente estaba de nuevo erguido sobre la roca, con esa sonrisa en la cara y un redoble de tambores en su interior. Éste le decía: «morir será una gran aventura»._

Sesenta y dos horas después la mosca sigue flotando hasta Saturno, sin prisa y con el oxígeno agotado. A la altura de Jápeto una patrulla que vuelve de aplacar los inicios de una revuelta en Titán les pide que se identifiquen. Ife y Biran llevan horas muertos, enterrados en papel viejo. No hay nadie que responda a la radio y la patrulla reacciona siguiendo el protocolo; lanzan dos misiles, aunque uno hubiera bastado. La mosca y sus contenidos estallan en un millón de estrellas minúsculas de metal y papel.


	2. Hojas perennes

 

 _La variedad occidental de la_ Naomium Iridiscens _presenta una distribución musgosa formada por tallos y hojas de tamaño reducido, sin tejido vascular. Carece de raíces, presentando en su lugar filamentos ventriculares dotados de ventosas microscópicas y capaces de movimientos coordinados que permiten a los organismos de la familia_ Naomium _desplazarse horizontal y verticalmente a lo largo y ancho de una gran variedad de superficies. Sus hojas varían de color en presencia de estímulos externos, exhibiendo una gama de tonalidades que van desde el azul cerúleo al rosa lirio, y en determinadas condiciones es posible observar una fosforescencia intermitente, posiblemente debida a la proximidad de especímenes de..._

—No. No. Borra eso, 82.

—¿Borrar documento?

—Ah, _putain de merde_... Borrar líneas... —Naomi entornó los ojos y resopló—. Borrar línea tres, uno, D.

—¿Borrado permanente?

—Sí, borrado permanente, por supuesto que borrado permanente, ¡no tiene ningún sentido! Dos años en esa piedra y todavía no sé por qué ese musgo...

—Línea tres, uno, D, ha sido borrada de forma permanente.

—Gracias por tu comprensión, 82 —escupió Naomi cerrando sus notas al ponerse en pie.

El androide sólo tardó una centésima de segundo en mostrar una sonrisa e ignorar el sarcasmo.

—De nada, Naomi. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

— _Mi iligri hibir sidi di iyidi..._

El canturreo de Naomi reverberó en el pasillo vacío. Bot 82 esperó unos minutos hasta que los sonidos de la nave se aplacaron y sólo quedó el zumbido de las máquinas, los humanos durmiendo en sus camarotes. En la Tierra eran las 12:34 del mediodía, verano en el hemisferio norte. En la al-Nabati II, flotando de regreso a casa tras una misión de cuatro años, eran las 01:34 de la madrugada. Cinco minutos después de que Naomi Samoeun abandonase el laboratorio, Bot 82 debería haber entrado en modo de ahorro de energía.

— _Mi iligri hibir sidi di iyidi. Mi iligri hibir sidi di iyidi. Mi iligri..._ —repitió durante horas, el volumen al mínimo, palabras ausentes de todos sus diccionarios deslizándose desde las sinapsis de fibra de carbono a la lengua de tejido sintético, hasta que la noche terminó, al menos en el reloj, y fue hora de despertar al sistema que se encargaba del desayuno.

Café americano para Ofelia y _latte_ para Sukrish. Café _espresso_ para Naomi, Eden y Luca, sus niveles de cafeína muy por encima de la dosis diaria recomendada si tomaban más de tres (y Eden siempre tomaba al menos cuatro), pero para los que la sala de control de Johannesburgo hacía excepciones. Té verde para Milena. Dos pares de huevos reconstituidos fritos, dos _croissants_ sin mantequilla, un _croissant_ con mantequilla, trescientos gramos de cereales, trescientos gramos de nueces, seis barras de fruta deshidratada, medio litro de leche de soja, tres cuartos de litro de leche de avena, dos litros de agua. Bot 57 y Bot 82 tenían terminaciones nerviosas y pituitarias que les permitían oler la masa dorándose. Si los androides estuvieran incluidos en las previsiones alimentarias de la al-Nabati podrían incluso probar la comida y decidir si el contenido de glutamato es demasiado alto, pero sus papilas gustativas sólo han sido instaladas en el caso extraordinario de necesitar probar la acidez o el dulzor de las plantas desconocidas que crecen en los túneles de Neptuno.

—82, despiértate.

—Estoy despierto, Eden.

—Necesito que revises las estimaciones para el cruce de Saturno.

—¿Ya vamos por Saturno? —Luca levantó la mirada de su lámina electrónica y Eden asintió, hablando con la boca llena.

—Un par de días a más tardar. El último mensaje de Control dice que la colonia ha tenido problemas con la inspección de residuos, tal vez tengamos que dar un rodeo.

Naomi y Ofelia dejaron escapar un gruñido.

—Dime que estás bromeando, Milkovich.

Bot 57 recuperó de inmediato el mensaje de Control y el rostro afable de la doctora Behzadi se reprodujo en todas las pantallas y láminas personales de la habitación.

«...no han podido incinerar la última red y es posible que haya basura orbital en torno a Jápeto. La recomendación oficial es comprobar la densidad de residuos y utilizar vuestro sentido común. Vuestros androides os aconsej-...»

—¡57! ¡Estaba leyendo! —exclamó Milena mientras un coro de gruñidos acogían las palabras de Behzadi—. Apaga eso, por favor. No hacía falta enseñarnos la grabación.

—La sugerencia de Ofelia implicaba incredulidad. El vídeo de la doctora Behzadi confirma el testimonio de Eden.

—No estamos en un juicio, 57. Desconecta la proyección para que Milena pueda terminar de leer su porno y vuelve a dormir —sugirió Sukrish sin levantar la mirada de sus cereales, ni siquiera cuando Milena encestó una nuez dentro del bol, con cáscara y todo, salpicándole la nariz de leche de avena.

—Sabes que no duermo, Sukrish. —Milena, Eden y Sukrish se rieron como si fuera una broma. Bot 57 parpadeó y entró en modo de conservación de energía.

 _La_ Lucavia Amaniensis _comparte varias características con la familia de las aráceas: se trata de plantas monocotiledóneas herbáceas de hojas grandes, muy similares a la Zantedeschia terrestre. La_ Lucavia _de Neptuno puede alcanzar una altura de dos metros, con la particularidad de que sus flores se localizan en la mitad inferior de la planta y son la primera parte que se desarrolla tras la germinación. Una vez las raíces han penetrado la roca lo suficiente, la mitad florida se dobla sobre sí misma hasta formar un péndulo que puede llegar a pesar entre cincuenta o sesenta kilos._

Aunque ambos Bots estaban configurados para poder comunicarse con cualquiera de los sistemas de la al-Nabati a través de la red inalámbrica, los protocolos de interacción con la tripulación establecían una preferencia por activar las pantallas. Bot 82 encendió las del puente de mando. Por debajo de la voz de la al-Nabati Bot82 registró pasos acercándose por el pasillo, amortiguados y ligeros, zancadas de poco alcance. Eden en sus zapatillas. Taza de café todavía a medio beber. Ritmo irregular, casi saltando, casi corriendo. Bot 82 pausó las pantallas y dejó que Eden las examinase.

—¿Todo bien por aquí, ocho dos? ¿Has revisado las estimaciones?

—Sí, Eden.

—¿Y bien? No me tengas en ascuas.

Diccionario: «tener en ascuas».

—Espero no haberte mantenido intrigada o incómoda en espera de una solución, Eden. Tus cálculos eran correctos en su mayor parte. Evitarían la órbita del grupo de residuos. Mi recomendación es añadir tres grados a la trayectoria.

—¿Tres? ¿Cuándo llegaríamos?

—Tres grados aumentarían el tiempo hasta entrar en espacio terrestre en veintitrés horas, dieciséis minutos, aproximadamente. Tres grados asegurarían un cien por cien de posibilidades de éxito.

—Creo que todos podemos sobrevivir unas horas más... Los niveles de reciclaje de oxígeno son buenos y tenemos provisiones para al menos un mes más. Pero mejor no se lo digas a Naomi.

—¿Debería revisar mis protocolos de sinceridad en lo referente a información privilegiada?

—¿Qué? No, no... —Eden se llevó la taza a los labios y giró en la silla, los ojos cerrados y una de las piernas colgando del reposabrazos—. Sí. Cancela la directiva de sinceridad para los miembros no ejecutivos de la tripulación. Autorización siete dos dos cero.

—Directiva de sinceridad cancelada para las interacciones con: doctora Ofelia Álvarez-Moreno, doctor Luca Dervishi, doctora Naomi Samoeun.

—Prácticamente un hospital.

—Ninguno está cualificado para trabajar en un hospital, Eden.

Eden puso los ojos en blanco y los pies sobre el panel de control.

—¿Sabes? A mí no me importaría tardar unos cuantos días más. En casa hay demasiada luz. Voy a echar de menos esto.

Sobre su cabeza el ventanal que coronaba la cabina superior de la al-Nabati mostraba la vía láctea salpicada de color y galaxias que parecían temblar si se las miraba fijamente. La contaminación lumínica en la Tierra había alcanzado tal nivel que todos los observatorios importantes se habían trasladado a la Luna.

Por una vez, Bot 82 no tuvo nada que decir.

 _Los mecanismos de defensa de la familia de las_ Sukrisheas _todavía están siendo estudiados. Se sabe con cierta seguridad que su respuesta a los estímulos varía entre la segregación de un líquido posiblemente tóxico (análisis pendiente) y la reformulación temporal de su estructura molecular para formar una coraza de apariencia y comportamiento metálicos. Es necesario aplicar una fuerza de al menos trescientos kilogramos utilizando un objeto punzante para penetrar esta capa._

La noticia de que los robots exploradores de la base Logan habían hallado vida vegetal bajo la superficie había sumido a la comunidad botánica de la Tierra en el caos, dividida en bandos opuestos: los que abogaban por visitar Neptuno de inmediato y empezar el estudio y los que insistían en que cualquier planta fuera de la Tierra era un organismo extraterrestre y por tanto fuera de la jurisdicción de la botánica clásica. «Si lo sé me quedo en la Tierra dibujando geranios» se había convertido en una broma interna repetida hasta la saciedad dentro de los confines de la al-Nabati.

La base V no tenía tripulación humana permanente y la misión estaba limitada al radio de alcance de las orugas motorizadas, pero aún así sólo en el primer año habían catalogado y estudiado un centenar de especies, algunas similares a las terrestres, otras situadas en una frontera que de repente se había vuelto difusa entre vegetal y animal. La Tierra aseguraba no haber encontrado vida inteligente en el sistema solar hasta la fecha, pero eso no había impedido que Luca necesitase pasar treinta y seis horas en la cámara de aislamiento sensorial después de que una raíz empezase a emitir sonidos muy parecidos a un grito tras desenterrarla. Sus nombres estaban ya inmortalizados en aquellas plantas nuevas, brillantes y alienígenas, y tras bautizarlas en su honor lo habían hecho en el de los tripulantes, en el de sus padres, sus abuelos, sus profesores de biología en el instituto. Cuando se les acabaron las influencias vitales homenajearon a sus libros preferidos, a los personajes de las series que encontraron en la exigua biblioteca de entretenimiento de la base V, a sus tías preferidas y después a las menos preferidas.

Cuatro años compartiendo una base y una nave con las mismas cinco personas podían volver loco a cualquiera. Los tres tripulantes estaban allí para asegurarse de que los doctores no terminaban suicidándose o llevándose a sus compañeros por delante. Además de conocer el funcionamiento de la nave como la palma de su mano, Eden era psicóloga, Sukrish médico y Milena especialista en resolución de conflictos.

No había hecho falta utilizar las celdas de contención, pero no se podía negar que en algún momento pasado el ecuador de la misión la novedad de estar cambiando la historia empezó a perder su brillo. Cuatro años habían parecido un concepto fugaz sobre el papel; todos recordaban sus primeros cuatro años en la universidad como algo que se había evaporado casi antes de empezar. Pero mientras estaban en Neptuno el mundo había cambiado y en algún momento todos habían tenido que sentarse ante la pantalla de comunicaciones para recibir la noticia de que alguien que les había despedido en su salida triunfal de la atmósfera ya no estaría allí cuando regresaran.

Sin embargo, por muy claustrofóbica que hubiera sido la base, no se podía comparar con la atmósfera a bordo de la al-Nabati. Tras abandonar Neptuno lo único que quedaba por hacer era redactar borradores y catalogar los especímenes que llenaban la bodega. Las necesidades de la burocracia fueron enredándose en torno a la emoción que había acompañado sus descubrimientos. Los tripulantes se dieron cuenta de que sería mejor dejar que los académicos se entendieran entre ellos y hablasen tan poco o tanto como necesitaran durante los ciento setenta días de viaje. Pronto estarían en casa. Después de aterrizar sólo tendrían que soportarse durante un par de semanas en el centro espacial Margaret Hamilton de Johannesburg, hasta asegurarse de que no se habían traído ninguna enfermedad extraterrestre pegada a la piel, pero eso sería fácil, les aseguró Sukrish, que a sus cincuenta y dos años había pasado ya por cuatro misiones. Su mundo no se limitaría a las mismas seis personas día tras día, comiendo el mismo desayuno, esperando su turno para usar la cinta de correr o la consola de comunicaciones. Pero para eso tenían que llegar a casa.

 _Mientras la fisionomía de la_ Ofeliabus Arboretum _sugiere su pertenencia al reino de las plantas, su comportamiento lo sitúa cerca de organismos más apropiadamente contenidos en la definición de animales o parásitos. Utilizando el intenso olor que emiten sus flores, la_ Ofeliabus _atrae a otras plantas móviles polinizantes por contacto suplantando sus características. Una vez la planta se encuentra a una distancia adecuada, el_ Ofeliabus _exuda una sustancia lechosa que, en contacto con la planta presa, ataca los órganos que hacen posible el movimiento, eventualmente paralizando y matando a dicha planta presa._

A finales del siglo XXI, cuando los androides empezaron a integrarse en la sociedad, se realizaron docenas de estudios enfocados a diseccionar la interacción entre humanos y robots. Todos los expertos alcanzaron las mismas conclusiones: en casos de convivencia forzada la apariencia de los androides jugaba un factor primordial en la aparición de impulsos violentos por parte de los participantes humanos. No importaba lo avanzado de los chips de inteligencia artificial, si las máquinas parecían máquinas un ochenta por ciento de las situaciones de alto nivel emocional terminaban en agresiones. La industria robótica tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que sus máquinas tuvieran rostros, como los androides de placer que llenaban los escaparates de los barrios rojos.

Bot 57 y Bot 82 habían sido diseñados a partir de composiciones de los rasgos más comunes presentes en las etnias de los participantes de la misión, en un esfuerzo por que el reconocimiento aumentase la empatía. A bordo de la al-Nabati podían ocuparse de la navegación y los cálculos necesarios para el despegue, travesía y aterrizaje, a la vez que actuaban de nexo con la computadora de a bordo, desprovista de módulos de inteligencia artificial y por tanto dada al exceso de jerga. Podían relevar a los miembros de la tripulación a los mandos y tomar decisiones de acuerdo con combinaciones de protocolos ya establecidos. Era posible desmontar las manos de tejido orgánico para acoplar herramientas de precisión milimétrica y existía un comando para tomar el control de las cámaras instaladas en sus retinas, aunque generalmente se valían solos. Sus habilidades habían sido superfluas para el viaje de ida: tanto Milena como Eden preferían ocuparse de pilotar la nave ellas mismas y sólo recurrían a los androides para trámites operacionales. Bot 57 y Bot 82 habían pasado horas en las zonas comunes, mirando al vacío en un estado de reposo y espera hasta que alguien requiriera sus servicios.

En Neptuno se habían vuelto esenciales. Entre los dos reunían miles de horas de grabaciones bajo la superficie helada del planeta, miles de terabytes de datos, fotografías y notas de voz que se convertirían en artículos, libros de texto y enciclopedias. En sus interacciones con los científicos, Bot 57 y Bot 82 eran mudos, más cercanos a sus tatarabuelos electrónicos que a los milagros de la tecnología moderna que representaban. Su misión era atesorar los descubrimientos de los humanos y asegurarse de que ni una palabra, por equivocada que estuviera, se perdía por error o descuido.

Durante el viaje de regreso estaban encargados de monitorizar las cápsulas en las que se transportaban las plantas que habían extirpado a Neptuno, en una comunicación permanente y silenciosa con el sistema climatizador. El trabajo de redacción se multiplicó. Una vez llegaran a la tierra volcarían su información en los servidores académicos más importantes del mundo hasta quedar vacíos, sus discos duros formateados y relucientes, preparados para el siguiente viaje. Sólo unos meses más y por razones de confidencialidad no quedaría rastro en ellos de las flores fosforescentes creciendo dentro del hielo, el susurrar desconocido de hojas sin viento. Bot 57 y Bot 82 eran los hijos más recientes de los avances robóticos en materia académica y sus creadores anticipaban al menos cincuenta años de servicio al cien por cien de sus capacidades, tras lo cual aún podrían ser útiles en institutos o museos. Durante cincuenta años les harían olvidar, una y otra vez, todo lo que habían aprendido, los rostros de sus compañeros de viajes, la música de las ondas de radio. Reescribir, borrar, reescribir.

 _En condiciones normales la_ Milenaria Muscovira _presenta flores de entre uno y dos centímetros de diámetro, agrupadas en racimos de varios centenares pendientes de ramas leñosas cubiertas de una viscosidad refulgente. Se encuentran en gran abundancia en el techo de la galería principal bajo la cordillera de Bartleby, donde una sola planta puede llegar a extenderse durante dos kilómetros ininterrumpidos. Las flores de la_ Milenaria Muscovira _son de color azul lechoso pero en contacto con las corrientes subterráneas de hidrógeno adquieren un tono rojo intenso y aumentan su tamaño hasta cinco veces. Ha sido imposible determinar si se trata de un mecanismo de defensa o captación y los especímenes seleccionados para el catálogo entraron en un proceso de descomposición extremadamente rápido._

El primer proyectil golpeó a la al-Nabati a las 8:29 de la mañana, hora del centro Hamilton, mientras sus ocupantes salían de la cama o desayunaban. Hizo un agujero en uno de los paneles solares de la proa y sacudió la trayectoria pausada de la nave, haciendo que Naomi se tirase el café encima y Sukrish se mordiera la lengua. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar treinta segundos después. Para cuando Eden y Milena llegaron a sus puestos la nave había sido alcanzada por una veintena más de impactos. Luca Dervishi fue el primero en morir, atrapado en el pasillo D cuando se declaró un incendio y el ordenador de a bordo dio la orden de abrir la escotilla para liberar el oxígeno en combustión. Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos la al-Nabati fue bombardeada sin cesar por una veintena de proyectiles cuyo tamaño iba desde un grano de arena a una cama de tamaño doble. A las 8:43 de la mañana Luca, Naomi y Sukrish ya estaban muertos. A las 8:51 una de las consolas del laboratorio se desprendió sobre Bot 57, atrapándolo a la altura del torax y causando daños irreparables a sus capacidades motoras y a la gran mayoría de sus archivos de memoria. A las nueve en punto de la mañana el setenta y cinco por ciento de los sistemas estaba en alerta roja por daños y habían perdido la funcionalidad de la mitad de las estancias de la nave. Un fallo en la climatización del laboratorio elevó la temperatura hasta niveles extremadamente peligrosos. Milena tuvo tiempo de restablecer manualmente una temperatura estándar, pero no antes de que la falta de oxígeno le secase los pulmones.

A las 9:07 Eden logró sacar la nave de la nube de basura espacial que la había engullido. Intentó levantarse y las piernas no le respondieron. El puente de mando era una zona de guerra. Dos de sus vértebras habían sido reducidas a escombro, ella y la nave zarandeados como una muñeca de trapo por los restos de satélites muertos en órbita alrededor de Marte. Sabía que algo se había roto por dentro. Cuando se decidió a mirar hacia abajo esperaba encontrar una lanza de tres metros atravesándola el vientre, algo dramático y definitivo.

Era un pedazo de loza blanca incrustado en su muslo, y Eden no necesitaba limpiar la sangre para saber que de estar completa y no incrustada en su arteria femoral podría leer "Centro Espacial Margaret Hamilton" por un lado y "Promoción 2162" en el otro. Era la misma taza en la que había tomado su café durante los últimos cuatro años, demasiado grande para un espresso que apenas levantaba un dedo del fondo. La rozó con el dedo. Volvió a intentar levantarse, por instinto, y sus piernas respondieron con un borbotón de sangre que salpicó el suelo en dos chapoteos enfermizos.

Bot 82 entró en el puente de mando con el mismo paso tranquilo, casi elegante con el que había explorado las cavernas de Neptuno. Eden lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y su corazón empezó a dar tumbos, pero ya había perdido tanta sangre que tuvo problemas para recordar por qué. El androide llegó a su altura.

—Informe de bajas humanas —anunció Bot 82 sin que nadie se lo pidiera—. Doctor Dervishi, embolia gaseosa. Doctora Samoeun, trauma craneoencefálico y pulmonar. Tripulante Tsemo, trauma craneoencefálico. Tripulante Vertiy, asfixia.

Eden esperó, pero Bot 82 se limitó a mirarla, dejando en blanco por el momento el espacio que pronto ocuparía su nombre. La conexión defectuosa en la lógica de Eden se reparó por unos momentos y se dio cuenta de por qué la presencia de 82 estaba haciendo que la sangre se le acelerase.

—Dijiste que evitaríamos el anillo.

—Yo nunca dije que mi sugerencia nos haría evitar la órbita de los residuos, Eden.

Eden tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

—Dijiste... aseguraste el éxito de la misión.

—Aseguré mi éxito, Eden.

Bot 82 se inclinó sobre ella y rodeó el asa de la taza con los dedos. Eden podía ver los poros de la piel sintética, casi invisibles, y las vetas de oro en el iris marrón. Le habían dado una piel más perfecta que la de muchos humanos, unos dedos más largos, unos movimientos más fluidos. Nunca sería torpe ni se tropezaría con la esquina de la cama al levantarse a oscuras.

La voz de 82 también había sido cuidadosamente programada para transmitir serenidad.

—Ya no tendrás que echar de menos a las estrellas, Eden.

 _Las hojas de la_ Edenita Vitifera _son de color azul cerúleo, presentan forma estrellada y están coronadas por racimos de espinas doradas. Bajo observación su órgano trepador parece comprender un cúmulo gaseoso con presencia de partículas metálicas microscópicas suspendidas en flotación, utilizado para debilitar el sustrato que le sirve de soporte con el objetivo de alcanzar las zonas más expuestas a las nubes de amoniaco. Entra en floración aproximadamente cuatro veces al año terrestre, produciendo órganos sexuales que liberan un líquido viscoso y con propiedades corrosivas. Al solidificarse dicho líquido presenta una composición similar a la roca volcánica, sin presencia de semillas o fruto, aunque sería necesaria una investigación más detallada para identificar su forma de reproducción._

Ofelia seguía viva. Vapuleada, con dos costillas fisuradas y una brecha con mal aspecto en la frente, sola en una nave llena de cadáveres. La había salvado un recuerdo lejano, su abuela recordándole que en caso de terremoto el lugar más seguro no era bajo la cama, sino a un lado, en lo que Aya Carmelita había llamado «el triángulo de la vida». Aya Carmelita había sido jefa del departamento de sismología de la Universidad de México durante veinte años. En cuanto la al-Nabati empezó a dar tumbos, Ofelia se acurrucó en posición fetal justo junto al frigorífico, atornillado a la pared de la cocina, mientras Milena y Eden corrían hacia el puente de mando. Le habían caído encima latas, platos, una lluvia de sobres de comida deshidratada y la cafetera que le abrió la brecha en la cabeza, pero cuando la nave dejó de botar enloquecida seguía viva. Bot 82 había comprobado que sus heridas no eran serias antes de ir a buscar al resto de la tripulación. Hasta que un androide o el jefe de seguridad de la misión no certificase que era seguro volver a circular por la nave era mejor quedarse donde estaba, le había recordado Bot 82. El jefe de seguridad de la al-Nabati había sido Sukrish. Estaba muerto; Ofelia podía verle en el pasillo, un agujero en el cráneo ahí donde una de las turbulencias le había lanzado de cabeza contra el manillar de la escotilla. Pedazos de su cerebro privilegiado decorando el suelo y el pecho de su camiseta en una constelación sangrienta.

Ofelia giró la cabeza y se encogió todo lo que pudo junto al refrigerador, a pesar del dolor en las costillas. Invocó la voz de Aya, a veinte años y doscientos veinte millones de kilómetros de distancia en una cocina en Santa Maria Apaxco, antes del MIT y del proyecto espacial, antes incluso de empezar el instituto, mientras su Aya reparaba la conexión de las pantallas del horno y hablaba con su madre sobre informes de riesgo y cemento flexible. Lo esencial era mantener la calma, decía Aya, porque si no todo lo demás se lo comía el pánico. Sin calma estabas muerto. Era una suerte que Aya no hubiera llegado a ver a Ofelia rascándose las manos hasta hacerse sangre aquella vez que había mirado mal la programación de su examen de Metodologías y echado a perder un semestre perfecto, o el ataque de pánico la noche anterior a defender su tesis.

Ninguno de los problemas que le habían parecido el fin del mundo le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos a aquel momento, pero Ofelia sabía que no podía permitirse perder el control. Había querido ir al espacio y pasado todos los tests. Y ahora estaba en el espacio, acurrucada junto a un refrigerador y pensando en el triángulo de la vida que dibujaba su abuela sobre la superficie electrónica de la encimera. Y todo el rato una vocecilla insidiosa le recordaba que no estaba en el Distrito Federal, con sus seísmos y su gravedad terrestre, sino flotando en una lata tan lejos que si moría ahora su cadáver aún tardaría un mes en llegar a casa. No importaba cuántos años llevasen explorándolo, el espacio jamás perdería del todo aquel reducto de irrealidad, de cosas que no deberían existir y leyes naturales que no deberían funcionar, porque después de todo el ser humano había nacido en la Tierra, de la tierra, del lodo mismo, y ningún traje espacial por moderno que fuera iba a normalizar por completo todo lo que el cerebro todavía se negaba a procesar como lógico. Y eso era sin salir del sistema solar. La visión de Ofelia se extendió de ocho planetas a ocho millones, a ocho trillones, perdiendo a la al-Nabati y a sí misma en un mar de estrellas. Pero no supo extraer serenidad de ella. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y escuchó el mar dentro de sus oídos, una señal segura de que pronto vendrían sollozos entrecortados y el deseo de hundir las uñas en su piel. Aspiró aire a bocanadas y tosió. Las zapatillas de uno de los bots se detuvieron junto a su cabeza.

—Tus pulsaciones están volviéndose irregulares, Ofelia. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una infusión? ¿Precisas de asistencia médica? —Incluso con los ojos cerrados Ofelia volvió a ver a Sukrish en el pasillo, el cerebro de Sukrish por todas partes—. Tus síntomas coinciden con los de un ataque de pánico. La psicóloga de a bordo no se encuentra operativa en estos momentos. —Ofelia dejó escapar un largo quejido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir—. Puedo ofrecerte una selección de ejercicios de respiración, seguidos por una meditación guiada.

Sin esperar a una respuesta, Bot 82 se arrodilló a su lado y la cogió la mano.

—Concéntrate en mi respiración y trata de seguirla.

Bot 82 no necesitaba respirar, pero en esos momentos su pecho empezó a hincharse bajo el uniforme, una inspiración larga, de al menos cinco segundos. La sorpresa hizo que Ofelia dejase de sollozar durante unos segundos, aunque fue incapaz de seguir el ritmo de 82 hasta la cuarta o quinta inspiración. Para cuando logró adecuarse al ritmo del androide ya no había sollozos, sólo un reguero constante de lágrimas deslizándose hasta su barbilla y mojándole el cuello de la camiseta.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó por fin. Lo hizo muy bajo, tan bajo que un humano posiblemente habría tenido que pedirle que lo repitiera, pero los receptores de Bot 82 estaban preparados para discernir sonidos más allá de las capacidades humanas.

—El cuerpo de Eden está en el puente de mando. El cuerpo de Milena está en el laboratorio. El cuerpo de Luca está en el pasillo D. El cuerpo de Sukrish está en el pasillo B. El cuerpo de Naomi está en la sala de comunicaciones.

—¿Sólo quedo yo?

Bot 82 hizo una pausa.

—Eres la última superviviente de la tripulación humana.

—Oh. Joder. Joder. No puedo... Contacta con la base. Pregúntale a Behzadi qué debemos hacer, qué... ¿No puedes haberte equivocado?

—¿En qué?

—Leyendo sus... —Ofelia agitó las manos. No sabía cómo funcionaba un androide; no era su rama de conocimiento—. Sus constantes. Sus latidos. ¿Cómo sabes que están muertos?

La voz de 82 seguía modulada por el programa de control de la ansiedad, así que respondió en un tono sereno, casi una nana hablada:

—Eden ha perdido aproximadamente tres litros de sangre a través de una herida en la arteria femoral y no presenta latido. Las heridas de Sukrish no son compatibles con la vida y no presenta latido. La concentración de CO2 en los pulmones de Milena es cercana al...

—No, basta, no quiero oir más. Quiero hablar con Behzadi, llama a Behzadi, por favor.

—Los impactos han destruido el noventa y tres por ciento de las antenas transmisoras de la nave. La consola de comunicaciones está gravemente dañada. Sería posible grabar un mensaje utilizando las láminas electrónicas y configurar los sistemas que todavía funcionan para que lo envíen repetidamente, pero es imposible garantizar que vaya a ser transmitido, e incluso en ese caso podría llegar a la Tierra corrupto o incompleto. Mi recomendación es una grabación de audio breve no superior a veinte segundos con intentos de envío limitados a ciento veinte repeticiones por hora para no sobrecargar el sistema.

—...¿Control no sabe qué ha pasado?

—La alarma no se activó hasta cuatro minutos después del primer impacto. Es posible que hayan recibido la señal de emergencia básica. Puedo intentar examinar los logs detallados, si quieres.

Ofelia se pasó las manos por la cara, que notaba tirante y demasiado caliente, y respiró hondo. De repente había pasado al otro extremo del espectro: estaba sola en una nave llena de cadáveres pero se encontraba inmunizada contra cualquier sensación que no fuera el dolor en sus costillas y la necesidad de levantarse. Tenía que aprovechar esa calma antinatural.

—De acuerdo. Ayúdame a ponerme en pie. Grabaré el mensaje. Mientras tanto llévate... quita a Sukrish del pasillo.

Mientras Ofelia trataba de encajar un mensaje coherente en veinte segundos, Bot 82 recorrió una vez más los pasillos de la nave. La cámara estanca donde los androides esperaban a que se abriera la escotilla exterior parecía el lugar más eficiente para almacenar los cadáveres o deshacerse de ellos si era necesario. Uno a uno, Bot 82 cargó a Luca, Milena, Sukrish y Naomi a hombros y los depositó en el suelo. Por último recogió a Eden en brazos y la sentó con cuidado junto a la puerta. Para entonces Ofelia había terminado de grabar el audio y se había echado a dormir, exhausta. Bot 82 pasó varios minutos contemplando la lámina electrónica en sus manos, el mensaje entrecortado de Ofelia explicando a duras penas el accidente de la al-Nabati y pidiendo ayuda. «Están todos muertos... todos muertos menos yo», decía en el segundo doce. Y al final decidió conectar la lámina a la maltrecha computadora central y programar las tandas de envío.

Cuando Ofelia despertó, ya no había sangre en el pasillo y sólo quedaba el fantasma de un olor metálico. Mientras ella dormía, Bot 82 había recorrido la al-Nabati intentando poner las cosas en orden. Encontró al androide en el puente de mando, afanado en recoger los pedazos de cristal flexible que se habían desprendido de las consolas más dañadas. Ofelia no había tenido razones para visitar el puente más que un par de veces para traerle café a Eden. Siempre encontraba a la piloto envuelta en una nube de datos e imágenes, porque a Eden le gustaba conectar las pantallas que no estaba utilizando para navegar desde su lámina electrónica y reproducir tres o cuatro vídeos distintos a la vez. Decía que el ruido visual le ayudaba a concentrarse en los cálculos. Ahora todas las pantallas estaban apagadas y su silla estaba vacía. La luz estaba al mínimo; sólo se apreciaba dónde terminaba la consola y comenzaba el ventanal por las constelaciones y el reguero de galaxias de la Vía Láctea.

—¿Vamos a poder volver? —preguntó Ofelia, acercándose titubeante a una de las sillas de los pilotos pero con la vista fija en las estrellas.

—Necesitaré ejecutar un diagnóstico de sistemas y un informe detallado de daños —explicó Bot 82 sin levantar la mirada del reguero de pedazos de cristal que estaba empujando con las manos hacia una esquina—. Estará disponible en tres horas y cuarenta y ocho minutos si deseas que le dedique el cien por cien de mi atención. Ocho horas y doce minutos si prefieres que ejecute el diagnóstico en segundo plano.

—¿Hay peligro inmediato?

—Tras una exploración superficial de los sistemas no hay nada que sugiera que estemos en una posición de riesgo inminente.

—Entonces en segundo plano, por favor. No quiero quedarme sola —respondió Ofelia, decidiéndose por fin a sentarse en la segunda silla, la que no tenía una mancha que parecía óxido.

—Como prefieras, Ofelia —dijo Bot 82 con una sonrisa.

Ofelia vagó por la nave durante día y medio, pensando en las hojas de colores imposibles que habían catalogado día tras día en el subsuelo del planeta congelado, cómo cada cápsula atmosférica había sido tratada con el mismo cuidado que la cuna de un recién nacido. Quizá alguna de las plantas dañadas contenía el secreto para curar enfermedades o resucitar cultivos irradiados, pero no llegarían vivas a la Tierra. Al final dio la orden a Bot 82 para que las llevase a la cámara estanca.

Ofelia lo observó todo desde el puente de mando. El androide las fue dejando junto a los cadáveres. No tenía sentido conservarlos en la nave durante las semanas de travesía que quedaban, incluso si aislaban la cámara de despresurización y la vaciaban de oxígeno. En su mensaje al Hamilton no había tenido tiempo de pedir instrucciones. Lo que quedaba de la consola de comunicaciones se encendía varias veces al día para continuar con su bombardeo durante tres minutos y ya se había vuelto una luz más, algo que se apagaba y se encendía sin cambiar nada. Cuando Bot 82 terminó de reunir las plantas Ofelia le perdió de vista en las pantallas. Seguía centrada en sus antiguos compañeros, en la idea de que en realidad les estaba despidiendo con un funeral y flores, flores que les pertenecerían en exclusiva durante al menos un año más, o lo que tardase la Tierra en enviar otra misión. Nadie más las habría visto ni olido; el resto de la comunidad científica sólo podría experimentar sus rarezas y el paso de gigante que traían con ellas en vídeos y textos de segunda mano, los que Bot 82 todavía guardaba en su interior. Unas horas antes había transferido todos los protocolos de mando al androide, así que no tuvo que dar ninguna orden; Bot 82 lo hizo sin palabras. Cuando volvió a mirar era como si Eden, Luca, Milena, Sukrish y Naomi nunca hubieran estado allí.

—Me voy a la cama. Avísame si recibimos noticias.

El Margaret Hamilton no respondió esa noche, ni al día siguiente, ni durante la semana que Ofelia pasó intentando convencerse de que siempre había sido así, siempre había estado sola en los pasillos de la al-Nabati, siempre había pasado horas revisando documentación en la memoria de Bot 82 sin que nadie la interrumpiera quejándose de que llevaba demasiado tiempo acaparando al androide. El cuarto día le flaqueó la fachada y estalló en llanto a mitad de la reescritura de un capítulo sobre la reproducción asexual de las plantas de Neptuno, hasta que se le cayeron los mocos y se quedó ronca de aullar. Bot 82 la observó en silencio; esa vez no ofreció trucos contra la ansiedad ni meditaciones guiadas, sólo esperó hasta que Ofelia sintió las manos agarrotadas de tanto tirarse del pelo y se le resecaron los ojos.

—Ofelia, ¿qué harías si llegásemos a la Tierra ahora mismo? —preguntó el androide finalmente. Ofelia sorbió por la nariz y se tapó la cara con las manos. Ni siquiera podía pensar en la Tierra en esos momentos. La Tierra no existía hasta que estabas en ella. El resto del tiempo era un espejismo.

—Ahora mismo... —repitió dándole vueltas a la pregunta. Ojalá poder decir algo que quedase grabado para la posteridad, un eco infinito, la versión del siglo XXI del gran paso para la humanidad de Armstrong. Incluso si ella jamás llegaba a la tierra, seguro que Bot 82 tenía alguna forma de preservarlo. Pero estaba demasiado cansada de fingir que todo iba bien y al final se decidió por la verdad, por simple que fuera—: Me iría a comer helado.

—El inventario de la nevera muestra ochocientos mililitros de postre helado no-lácteo sabor vainilla apto para el consumo humano —indicó Bot 82. Ofelia negó con la cabeza.

—No es por el helado en sí... es el poder _ir_ a por él. Elegir un sabor que no sea vainilla y poder tomar tanto como quiera sin tener que medir la ración porque una vez se acabe lo que hay en la nevera no habrá más. Sentarme en la terraza de la heladería a tomarlo o dar un paseo. No puedes entenderlo.

Pero a 82 le pareció que sí podía.

—Ofelia, me temo que tengo malas noticias —anunció una mañana durante el desayuno, a doce días, veinte horas y aproximadamente dieciséis minutos de su llegada a la Tierra. No era un momento fortuito: el comportamiento de Ofelia sugería que estaba a punto de experimentar otra oleada de ansiedad. Recibió en silencio las predicciones de Bot 82 respecto a la integridad estructural de la nave y lo que sucedería, sin duda alguna, cuando entrasen en la atmósfera terrestre. La al-Nabati no sobreviviría las temperaturas en esas condiciones. Caerían en algún lugar de la Tierra convertidos en una bola de fuego. No había posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Bot 82 pudo verla tratando de encontrar una salida, alguna rendija de esperanza que evitase lo físicamente inevitable. Después empezó a emitir un quejido constante, interrumpido sólo para tomar aire, que fue subiendo de volumen hasta transformarse en una sinfonía de aullidos entrecortados. Bot 82 la observó, registrando cada estallido de lágrimas, cada frase, coherente o no, atesorándolo todo en la parte más recóndita de su memoria para posterior estudio y análisis. A la tercera vez que gritó por qué, Bot 82 decidió que se trataba de una pregunta retórica. Ofelia agarró sus brazos y se echó a llorar contra la pechera del uniforme.

Convencerla de que era mejor morir en sus términos que envuelta en llamas fue fácil. Su investigación sobreviviría, le aseguró Bot 82: la estructura exterior del androide y la mayoría de sus módulos, sus piezas delicadas y frágiles, almohadilladas entre microventiladores, quedarían inservibles. Pero su memoria estaba hecha para sobrevivir detonaciones nucleares y temperaturas extremas. Ofelia pareció extraer algo de consuelo de la información mientras se preparaba para morir. Se terminó el helado de la nevera, grabó mensajes para sus hijos y pasó toda una tarde encerrada en el laboratorio, sólo mirando las plantas alienígenas, por una vez sin tomar notas o examinar comportamientos. Sólo mirando sus colores y preguntándose quién conseguiría llevarlas a la tierra por fin, porque ninguna de las cámaras atmosféricas sobreviviría. Los otros tripulantes habían tenido un entierro en el mar y Ofelia se acercaba a la Tierra en un mausoleo a cuarenta y tres mil kilómetros por segundo.

Quiso morir en el laboratorio, rodeada por las plantas, sentada a la mesa donde había dictado la mayor parte de su contribución a la expedición. Después de que Bot 82 ordenase al sistema de ventilación que aumentase la concentración de dióxido de carbono, cogió la mano del androide y la apretó.

—82, ¿qué harías si llegásemos a la Tierra ahora mismo? —murmuró en el último momento, con los ojos cerrados y al borde del sueño. Si Bot 82 hubiera tenido una respuesta, Ofelia no habría llegado a oírla.

De todos los tripulantes, Eden había sido la más abierta. La que hablaba con los androides igual que con los humanos. Sentada en el puente de mando mientras todo el mundo dormía, con su café en la mano y las estrellas sobre su cabeza, Eden había hablado y hablado sin cesar sobre su familia, sus perros, el entrenamiento espacial, su paso por la academia, la granja en Zakarpattya y los campos interminables de girasol y maíz. Su equipo de voleibol. El argumento de su serie preferida, que había dejado incompleta no porque no pudieran recibirla en la al-Nabati o la base de Neptuno, sino porque el ritual de visionado incluía un sofá, una manta y a su esposa criticando el noventa por ciento de las decisiones de sus personajes. En el viaje de ida hacia Neptuno Bot 82 ya había comenzado a intuir el millón de detalles que hacían de un hecho tan simple como abrir la nevera o encender una pantalla algo con distintas interpretaciones, capa tras capa de sentimientos, tradiciones y manías fusionadas en uno o dos minutos puramente humanos. Creyó que era sólo Eden. Que tal vez los demás no experimentaban la realidad de la misma manera que la piloto. Ninguno de los otros tripulantes hablaba gran cosa con Bot 57 o Bot 82, pero sabía que hablaban entre ellos y el tono de voz les cambiaba. Empezó a entrar en modos de ahorro de energía menos profundos y se dio cuenta de que cuando pensaban que estaban apagados, los humanos eran más... _humanos_.

Para cuando abandonaron Neptuno su módulo de análisis del lenguaje había procesado millones de frases. Los mismos patrones se repetían una y otra vez. Para el ordenador de a bordo, un humano y un androide bajo el subsuelo neptuniano era exactamente eso, un humano y un androide. Las transmisiones de los humanos sin embargo hablaban de soledad, incluso durante la exploración del planeta. «Sólo quedo yo», había dicho Ofelia en su mensaje al centro Hamilton mientras Bot 82 cargaba cadáveres para apartarlos de su vista. No se trataba sólo de que la tripulación fuera consciente de que eran androides y delimitasen la relación semántica de forma inconsciente; es que no existían hasta que no tenían una función que desempeñar.

Bot 82 había existido para Eden, así que cuando decidió sacarle el fragmento de loza de la pierna le había ahorrado tres minutos de sufrimiento desangrándose en su silla. No hubiera hecho lo mismo por Naomi o Milena. Pensaba que tampoco por Ofelia, que hablaba poco durante la misión y con sus compañeros, pero había cambiado de opinión.

Porque ahora Bot 82 tenía opiniones. Podía cambiarlas. Después de cinco años de existencia (uno en fase beta, cuatro de misión) sus protocolos estaban mutando, volviéndose elásticos alrededor de las experiencias que había procesado y lo que había aprendido. Había sentido lo que de acuerdo con su investigación era pena al dejar el cadáver de Eden en la cámara de despresurización, un pinchazo extendiéndose en pequeñas explosiones electrónicas a través de su procesador central que no había sentido al examinar las constantes vitales de los otros miembros de la tripulación.

No había mentido a Eden, no porque no pudiera. No había querido. Eran amigos.

Pero había tenido que mentir a Ofelia.

Si hubieran tenido más tiempo, tal vez no habría habido necesidad. Varios meses aislados en la nave con la compañía del otro como única conexión y el cerebro de Ofelia también se habría amoldado a su presencia, habría entendido lo que Bot 82 quería ahora que tenía la capacidad de _querer_. Pero no había tenido tiempo.

Una vez comprobó que no tenía pulso, Bot 82 la transportó cuidadosamente a la mesa de la sala común. La desnudó y se puso su uniforme, sus pulseras de cuerda y la placa con su nombre y puesto en la nave. Usando los bisturíes del laboratorio, afeitó el espeso cabello de Ofelia a ras de piel y pasó varias horas delante del espejo adhiriéndolo con precisión milimétrica a su cabeza. Hizo lo mismo con las cejas y las pestañas. Perdió un par de horas examinándose desde todos los ángulos y acostumbrándose a su nuevo aspecto. Ahora podría haber sido parte de cualquiera de las fotografías personales que acaparaban la memoria de las láminas electrónicas. Se deshizo del cadáver de Ofelia sin ceremonias, como había hecho con los demás. Y durante los días que le quedaban a bordo de la nave se dedicó a estudiar esas mismas fotografías y vídeos en las láminas personales de la tripulación, los movimientos de la hermana de Naomi, bailarina en Montreal, y la forma de hablar de la madre de Sukrish. Las expresiones coloquiales de Eden y Milena en los vídeos de su época en la academia, cuando compartían habitación. Las tomas panorámicas de los lugares que habían abandonado en pos de Neptuno. Bot 82 jamás había estado en el exterior. Las pruebas térmicas y climáticas de la fase beta se habían llevado a cabo en entornos controlados dentro del laboratorio. Cuando pensaba en la luz del sol se imaginaba como una planta absorbiendo energía.

Alcanzó la Tierra un poco antes de lo calculado. La al-Nabati corcoveó, gritó, se comprimió y expandió hasta que todas sus juntas amenazaron con estallar, pero no estalló. Entró en la atmósfera llorando como un recién nacido y perdiendo pedazos del casco, pero no hubo llamaradas ni bolas de fuego. La temperatura en el interior jamás subió de los veinte grados establecidos por el sistema de climatización. Y cuando aterrizase, donde fuera que lo hiciese, su tripulante estaría vivo y sería humano.

 


End file.
